


Study Break

by Xedra



Series: Drarry Prompt Fics [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drarry Writober 2018, Hogwarts Library, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Boys kissing in the library. 'Nuff said.





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Writober Prompt Challenge: "Quill"  
> FB group DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart

Harry sat in the library poring over his Transfiguration text and scratching out notes when the nib of his quill broke and splattered ink all over the parchment.

He swore and grabbed his wand, Vanishing the broken quill and cleaning up the mess with a few deft swishes and flicks. He turned to Ron, who had accompanied him in order to finish his History of Magic essay, but found him sound asleep, his head still propped up on his fist.

Harry let him be, but snagged the quill out of his limp hand to continue his notes.

After another hour passed by and the words in the text began blurring together, Harry set his notes aside and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his bleary eyes. He propped his own head on his fist and closed his eyes. Just to rest them. Just for a few minutes.

Something knocked against his forehead, startling him almost out of his seat.

There on the table was an origami bird, laying on its side feebly flapping its paper wings. Harry tapped it with his wand to undo the spell and opened the paper.

_Muggle Philosophy_

Harry grinned and pocketed the note. He glanced at Ron, who was now resting with his head in his elbow and breathing deeply, and slipped quietly from his seat. 

Winding his way through the stacks in the furthest section of the library, he turned the last corner and was immediately wrapped in a pair of wiry arms and pulled up against a long, slender body. Lips found lips and bodies pressed together desperately.

Draco groaned as Harry licked and bit as his mouth. He threaded his fingers through dark hair and pulled, making Harry gasp and lean his head back, exposing his neck which Draco set upon with sucking kisses and scraping teeth. 

Harry's hands slipped down around Draco's hips to grab at his arse, grinding shamelessly against him. Draco hooked a leg up around his waist and thrust right back. 

They kissed and writhed against each other, moans muffled against feverish skin or bitten cloth, until an elbow caught on a row of books and sent them crashing to the floor.

The boys startled and froze, their hearts pounding. They stood there for long moments, not daring to move or breathe.

Ron's loud snoring broke the silence and they practically melted against each other in relief and barely contained laughter.


End file.
